I Want to Tear You Apart
by sgttashigi
Summary: Song Fic She Wants Revenge Tear You ApartZuko x Katara Rated for lyrics and sexual content.


**Song:** "**_Tear You Apart _**"

**Artist: ****_She Wants Revenge _**

**Author: sgttashigi**

Got a big plan, this mindset, maybe it's right  
At the right place and right time, maybe tonight  
In a whisper or handshake, sending a sign  
Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait nevermind

**Zuko is tracking the Avatar when he comes a crossed Aang's female companion Katara. The girl has always interested him for the strength she had shown when he captured her the first time. They both lock eyes and begin to have a bending match. Zuko is able to defeat her and takes her to an isolated cabin where he and Iroh have been staying. He had carried her over his shoulder to the cabin, and he supported her by placing a hand on her thigh and buttocks. She had become a lovely young woman; she had a sweet smell coming from her skin that was starting to cause Zuko's head to spin. _  
_**_  
Late night, in passing, mentioned it flipped her  
Her best friend is noticing, maybe it slipped  
But the slip turns to terror and a crush to like  
When she walked in, he froze up, believe it's the fright_

**Katara awakes and the room that is dark and unfamiliar to her. She feels an extra amount of weight on her. The waterbender realizes that her clothes are being removed. Zuko sits on his knees pulling at her soft blue robe. He pauses once he feels her stir beneath him. Katara's heart is pounding so hard that she fears Zuko might hear. She wasn't hating what she knew she should. A slight blush creped up over her tan skin.**__

It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak  
And you leave to have a cigarette, your knees get weak  
Escape is just a nod and a casual wave  
Obsessed about it heavy for the next two days

**Both back away from each other. **__

It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others, it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow

**Zuko sat at the far corner of the one room cabin. Trying to think of reasons he should stop, but there was a heat coming from his groin that he had never known. Was it because she is the only girl he ever took notice of or was it the idea she could be a tool to capture the Avatar?**

_  
I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right_

**He could hear voices in his head telling him to act; he had to admit he wanted to do so. Katara was silent and covered herself as she tried not to notice she was intrigued and even a bit aroused by Zuko's actions.**

_  
I want to hold you close  
Soft breasts, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart_

**Zuko began to remove his pants freeing his erection. He began to stroke it as he stared at the water tribe girl, giving her a look that told her he demanded physical attention from her.**

_  
Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd pass  
And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance  
Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there  
Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare_

**He approached her and told her all the things he imagined he would do to her. Katara looked away. Zuko waited for a moment then she turned back to face him. She then admitted to him she was hoping he would do everything he promised to her.**

They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do  
'Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school  
But their lips met, and reservations started to pass  
Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last

**With her heart still pounding, Katara tried to remember about other boys she had liked. However something made her move closer to Zuko. He stood not even five inches from her. She could feel the his manhood pressed against her. She then removed her robe completely for him to view her.**

Either way he wanted her and this was bad  
He wanted to do things to her, it was making him crazy  
Now a little crush turned into a like  
And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her

**Zuko almost exploaded right there. He quickly grabbed the back of her head where her bun and braid met and crashed his lips in to hers as he pressed his groin firmly against her.**

I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right

**Katara was then forced to the ground Zuko laid on top of her pressing kiss after kiss to her flesh.**

I want to hold you close  
Soft breasts, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart

**The fire nation prince pulled himself to his knees as he pulled his waterbending beauty closer so her bare breast where pressed against him so hard he could feel her heart race. He lands another kiss on her neck, before moving his lips to he ear. Then his lips brush her ear lobe as he says, " I want to fucking tear you apart"**


End file.
